darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
13
After Victoria goes to Matthew's cottage, she sees Burke in the garage standing by Roger's car. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. From the moment I arrived at Collinwood, I've been surrounded by tension. And now the band has grown tighter, until the great, dark house seems alive with ghosts of a past I never knew; ghosts that draw tight fingers around the present. Teaser Roger Collins enters the drawing room and finds Burke Devlin with his sister, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Roger is cold to Burke, but on Elizabeth's request, decides to listen to what Burke has to say. Act I Burke tells Roger that he wants to forget the past. He admits that there was evidence against him at trial, evidence supplied by Roger's testimony, and he spent 5 years in jail. But he was released on good behavior, and in the subsequent 5 years, traveled the world and made his fortune, and so wants to forget the past. Roger is not sure he believes him. Victoria arrives at Matthew Morgan's cottage. She knocks at the door, but there is no answer, so Victoria opens the door and enters. Matthew enters shortly afterwards and is upset to find Victoria there. Victoria says she just wants to talk, and Matthew says to be quick about it. Act II Matthew asks Victoria if Mrs. Stoddard knows she is here, and Victoria lies and says she does. Victoria asks Matthew if the family has any ties to Bangor. Matthew tells her that there was a trial there 10 years ago, and Burke Devlin was convicted of manslaughter. But that's old news, and best forgotten. Victoria explains to Matthew about her childhood in the foundling home, and about the monthly money from Bangor, and she wants to find out about it. In the Collinwood drawing room, Roger asks Elizabeth to call Matthew for some firewood. Roger's real reason is to have a few minutes alone with Burke. Roger warns Burke that if he does anything to the family, the five years he spent in prison would seem the best years of his life. Burke asks Roger how his wife is. He reminds Roger that he and his wife were very fond of each other, and that Roger married her the day after he was convicted. But Burke again says he wants to forget the past. Act III Matthew tells Victoria that it would be better to concentrate her research in Augusta, where Roger and his wife moved right after they were married. Roger and David moved back to Collinwood just one month ago. Burke asks Roger if he thinks Elizabeth would sell the house or the business, and Roger says definitely not. Burke then says he has to get back to town, and mentions he will be leaving Collinsport in a day or two. But before he goes, he asks Roger to meet him at the Blue Whale in a couple of hours, that he has a business proposition for him. Roger says he will think about it. Matthew tells Victoria about an accident he had once, driving down the road from the estate to town. It is a steep, curving road, and his brakes were bad, and he ran off the road. At that point, Mrs. Stoddard phones the cottage to ask Matthew to bring firewood. When Matthew mentions Victoria is there, he is surprised that Mrs. Stoddard did not know it. He tells Victoria to leave immediately. Act IV As she is heading back to Collinwood, Victoria sees Burke in the garage, near Roger's car. Burke is holding a wrench, that he says he found on the front seat. Burke says he is admiring the car, thinking of getting one like it. Victoria says she doesn't think he should be there. At Collinwood, Roger tells Elizabeth that he doesn't trust Burke, and Elizabeth says she too is skeptical. Roger tells Elizabeth about Burke's request to meet him at the Blue Whale, and that he may decide to meet him there. Tag When Victoria returns to Collinwood, Elizabeth warns her that Matthew is loyal to her and can be violent if he thinks she is threatened. Victoria asks Elizabeth if Roger is using his car tonight. Elizabeth says possibly. Memorable quotes : Matthew: I figure what you need if you wanna stay up here is strong nerves and good brakes. ---- : Victoria: I really think you should leave. : Burke: Little Miss Winters. I'm, I'm overwhelmed by your loyalty to a family you hardly know. ---- : Matthew: Miss Winters, you'd be wasting your time going to Bangor. Augusta, that'd make more sense. : Victoria: Where? : Matthew: Augusta. That's the state capital. Mr. Collins and his wife, they lived there. : Victoria: I thought they lived here in the house. : Matthew: Never did. Not for one day. Very soon after the trial was over, they got married and they moved to Augusta. : Victoria: And when did Roger Collins come back here? : Matthew: Oh, just a short time ago. About a month. Worst thing that ever happened to this house, him coming back. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← George Mitchell as Matthew Morgan → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location footage for Matthew's cottage and the garage area was filmed in the stable complex of the Lyndhurst estate in Tarrytown, New York. Story * Roger married David's mother the day after Burke's conviction. During the marriage, they never lived in Collinsport. They instead moved to Augusta. * Roger returned to Collinsport about a month ago. * It is a shame that Elizabeth did not see fit to buy Matthew a modern gas or electric stove to replace the old wood-burning stove to cook with. But even with the wood stove, Matthew is apparently a great cook, as Victoria thinks his home-made muffins are very good. * Victoria seems to have no problems with entering someone's home unannounced and unbidden, even when that person isn't home. * For someone who was hired to be a tutor for David, it is surprising that Victoria did not seem to know that Augusta was the Maine state capital. Bloopers and continuity errors * Matthew tells Victoria that the only connection the Collins family has to Bangor is the Burke Devlin trial. But in later episodes, we learn that Elizabeth's banker and lawyer are both in Bangor. * The door to Matthew's cottage is much larger on the outside, in the location footage, than it is on the inside. * The Collinsport Fly can be seen buzzing around Joan Bennett's head. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 13 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 13 Gallery ( }}) 0013